1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle ride type vehicle having an air cleaner case on the upper side of an engine.
2. Description of Background Art
Generally, a vehicle is known wherein an engine is supported by a frame and the frame is disposed on lateral sides of a cylinder of the engine. The engine has intake and exhaust ports in the vehicle body width direction, an air cleaner case is provided on the front side of the engine, and the air cleaner case is connected to the intake port of the engine. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 62-216891. In this configuration, there is no obstacle between the engine and the air cleaner case, so that the air cleaner case and the intake port of the engine can be easily connected to each other.
In addition, conventionally, a vehicle has been proposed wherein a fuel tank is disposed on the lower side of a seat and an air cleaner case is disposed on the upper side of an engine for the purpose of lowering the center of gravity of the vehicle. Such a vehicle has a problem wherein intake and exhaust ports of the engine are provided in the vehicle body width direction. The presence of a left-right pair of frames located in the cylinder width direction makes it difficult to connect the air cleaner case and the intake port of the engine to each other unless the interval between the left-right pair of frames is enlarged.